mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Dimension (Map Game)
THE FUTURE DIMENSION 'is a map game designed by myself, ''Electrosynthesis, in collaboration with the Future Wiki. I have written a story to kick off the game. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. '''PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! *'NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned *Please remain civil. *If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. *'Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. *If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. *The game creator's word overrides all others. *The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. *Only the Head-Modand game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *A new turn starts every 24 hours. *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *'After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game.' *If you'd like to quit the game, '''please' comment. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! *This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. *Please try to limit your turns to one a day. *Have Fun! Mods *World Mod 1: Electrosynthesis *World Mod 2 *Second Mod 1 *Second Mod 2 *Map Mod Situation In the Levant, ISIS militants have captured half of Iraq, along with less than a third of Syria. The War in Donbass re-ignited, following the detonation of an artillery shell, that resulted in four civilian casualties. Both the Ukrainian Government and the pro-Russian Separatists denied responsibility, but began armed hostilities immediately. The U.S and Russia have increased arms shipments in the conflict. Houthi forces took complete control of Yemen in late 2015, despite heavy Saudi airtstrikes. Houthi leader, Abdul-Malik Badreddin, al-Houthi, reiterated the new government's support for Iran and denouncement of Israel. Israeli-Iranian tensions have reached the breaking point. Israeli Prime Minister, Benjamin Netanyahu, has accused the U.S Government, in particular, President Barack Obama, of 'blatant anti-semitism' in perceived American lenience towards Iran's nuclear program. Meanwhile, Iranian President, Hassan Rouhani's approval ratings are dismal. Former President and nationalist, Mahmoud Ahjmadinejad, is planning a bid for the Presidency and is polling exceptionally well against Rouhani. Map Coming soon Nations *'United States of America:' *'United Kingdom: 'NathanialPrice *'Germany:' *'Russian Federation:' *'Japan: '''Electrosynthesis *'People's Republic of China:' *'Australia:' *'United Arab Emirates:' *'Egypt''' *'Ireland'Oniontree1 (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) 'Gameplay' '2016 - Will Start When USA, UK and China are filled in' Category:Map Games